To Earn 100,000 Gil
by Riakui
Summary: Balthier's airship has crashed. How will ever be able to repair it? Nono has a plan, but will it work?
1. Chapter 1: What To Do?

**To earn 100,000 gil...**

**Chapter 1: What to do?**

"What am I going to do?Why did she have to crash over Nalbina?" Balthier asked himself. "Why?"

He'd been flying the Strahl over Nalbina when all of a sudden, she just started to go into a spin and then crashed. Nono found it impossible to salvage, but Balthier practically forced him. Almost every piece of it was rubble. Nothing but debris...

"Please fix her, would you? Without her, I'm..."

"Not a Sky Pirate, kupo."

**-Later in Nalbina's Areodome-**

"Nono, tell me you've found a way to fix her."

Nono nodded 'no'. "So sorry, kupo! The Strahl needs new parts, kupo, and I've no gil to purchase those parts with, kupo. Besides, considering the damage, it'd be better to just get a new airship, kupo."

Balthiers eyes widened. "Are you mad? There's no way I'd ever give her up." He sounded as though he was actually going to cry. "The Strahl isn't just an airship... She's _my _airship!" A tear ran from his eyes.

Nono pondered over this. He didn't want to fix a machine that wasn't even worth fixing. "Fine, kupo-po... Gather 100,000 gil and then I can start to fix the Strahl, kupo. 100,000 gil, no less, kupo." This plan was full-proof, at least, it was to the moogle. He had a feeling that Balthier couldn't find 100,000 gil.

The 'sky' pirate stared at the moogle with wide eyes. "Are you mad!? Where do you think I'm going to get 100,000 gil? It doesn't grow in sand and I'd not like to have to find a change of clothes. I don't take well to sand."

**-In the real world-**

At this point, I'm going to add in a word I forgot... Okay, so it's 77 words (yes, I actually counted and this includes the FFVII and XII)

1: I own none of these characters.

2: No humes (or viera) were harmed in the making of this story

3: I thank Square Enix for having such a great imagination and making my life more bareable (you've never lived in Canada)

4: There is no '4' (eyes shifting back and forth) _You didn't read anything..._

Personally, I think that I should actually write about FFVII instead of XII. Hey, this is my first fic, so give me a break...

**-Back in Ivalice: Nalbina Areodome-**

Balthier paced around in a circle. "Nono, tell me... Do you have some idea as to where I can find such a sum of gil?"

Nono looked up at him. "NO, kupo! But...I suppose you could always go to Rabanastre. You could find a job there and..."

Balthier's back was turned to the pint-sized moogle, which didn't exactly make Nono happy. The moogle knew this action well. It was a sign that Balthier was thinking.

"Rabanastre... That's perfect! Hmmm..." He looked around. "Where's Fran when you need her?"

**-Meanwhile in Eruyt Village-**

Fran was taking a break from flying the skies with her hume partner and decided to return home for a break. However, not all Viera welcomed her. Jote was one of these.

"Sister, you are not welcome here. You would do well to return to the humes."

"The Wood says I should stay, does she not? Mjrn welcomes me as do Nera and Alja. I would honor them with my presence here. I shall not leave here until my time here is no longer welcomed." Fran looked into Jote's eyes. "What does the Wood say about my presence here?"

Jote listened to the Wood. "She says that she does not want you to leave. If that is her wish... then I have no say as to what must be done. The Green Word is our law, and Viera live by that law. I, too, live by this law. Your presence here disturbes our peace. Though you are my sister, I will not have you here. Leave us...when you are ready. I may live by the Green Word, but I too shall live by Her words." Jote looked up at the sky. "I leave you to do what you will. Balthier, the hume, he shall be wanting your presence to help him in his trials."

"Jote, wait..."

Jote had already left Fran, alone to do what she would do.

Fran looked around the Fane of the Path, turning once or twince to look in the same direction. "Maybe I shall return to him. Jote is right. There is naught for me here."

**-Rabanastre-**

Balthier sat up in the balcony of the Sandsea, pondering on how to earn such a hefty sum of gil. It seemed impossible until a 17 year-old thief walked in.

"I know! Vaan shall help me...but to ask help from a thief...How could I sink so low, but, I've no other choice..."

"Say, Tomaj, had any new marks come up?"

Tomaj finished cleaning up the counter and walked over to the Notice Board. "Can't say I have. Sorry, Vaan. It's been a slow three weeks, and nobody's put up a single bill. I hear Montblanc is out of bills as well."

Balthier came running down the stairs."Vaan, I've no time to explain, but I've need of your assistance."

He grabbed Vaan by the arm, and the thief began to struggle.

"Let go of-"

"Sorry, but I don't have time! Come, I need your help!"

Now in Lowtown, Vaan still struggled to get away from the Sky Pirate, but to no avail. Balthier led him into Storehouse 5, where nobody could interrupt them.

"Hey, hey!"

Vaan was finally free of Balthier's grip. "What's wrong with you!? Are you trying to be killed by Migelo?"

"I'll say this once, and only once. I need 100,000 gil!"

"And...you think I can help you?" Vaan just stared plainly at the 22 year-old. He couldn't understand what was going on."You want me to help you, right? Well...let me fly the Strahl, and I'll agree to help."

"There's one problem with that...The Strahl... That's why I need 100,000 gil and why I wanted you to help me... I know that you can help me get that much gil. Please, I'm practically begging you, which by the way is below even my standards..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is a sky pirate to do? Don't ask me, I'm just the author of this, and once again, I own none of these characters... I do however own a copy of the game and I have not yet beat it, but I've lost my chance of getting the Zodiac Spear, one of the most powerful weapons in the whole game...ooops SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!... tears


	2. Chapter 2: A Backfired Plan

**To Earn 100,000 Gil...**

I'm going to say this now, so I can get this out of the way... **I don't own any of **these characters whatsoever. I do, however, give Square Enix credit for making another great installment of Final Fantasy... Good-bye!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Plan (aka The Backfire)**

**-Rabanastre: the Sandsea-**

Balthier and Vaan were sitting on opposite sides of a table as the Sky Pirate explained the situation, telling Vaan about the crash, and how Nono would need a minimum of 100,000 gil just to fix the Strahl. Vaan nearly fell asleep as soon as Balthier began to explain, but Balthier slamed his fist on the table to scare him and keep the boy awake.

"Okay... So how do expect me to help you? All I do is steal from the Imperials, and I only get enough from that to survive for three days, max. But, you could always go out into the Estersand and sell any loot that you get from slaying the creatures that live out there."

Balthier grunted. He didn't like the idea. "As I've said before, I don't take well to sand... What other ideas have you got?"

The boy scratched his head. "If there were any marks posted at the moment, you could take one of them on, but there haven't been any for three weeks now."

'This is hopless.' Balthier thought. 'How am I to gather 100,000 gil? I can't just ask people...for--'

"Uh, Balthier? Hellllloooooo? Anybody in there?"

Balthier had completely zoned out. He thought he had devised the perfect plan. "Tell me... Our dear Lady Ashe is the current ruler of Dalmasca, is she not?"

Vaan nodded. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? Unless... don't tell me you plan on asking her for the gil?"

The Sky Pirate smirked. "Why not? She's rich enough and I've a good feeling she'll gladly help out a dear, dear friend. I'm positive that she'll help."

Vaan's head dropped, and he sighed. "This is below even you! Where's Fran when you need her?"

**-Meanwhile in Jarah-**

Fran was on her way to Rabanastre, but decided to take the path through the Jungle and the Plains, but was weary, so she decided to take a break in the Land of the Garif. She was welcomed, but the War-Cheifs were curious as to why a lone Viera would travel to their lands. This puzzled even the Great-Chief Obal-ka.

"Tell us Lady Viera, why does one such as yourself travel out of the Wood? It is forsaken among your kind, is it not?"

Fran looked him in the eyes of his mask. "I have defied the Green Word and I may not return for the rest of my lifetime. Once a Viera who leaves the Wood, she is no longer a Viera. I must live by these words, but..."

"Mmm... You sense the Mist, for it is close. It seethes in the Zertinan Caverns. I advise you to not take a shortcut through them to reach Rabanastre. You should be on your way."

Fran strung her new bow. "I thank you for this, along with the arrows. They shall serve me well. I also thank you for your hospitality. Garif food has a slight... potentcy to it that I am not used to. Once again, I thank you."

Low-Cheif Sugumu walked into the hut. "Lady Viera, I shall escort you as far as the border of Ozmone and Giza. This area has become more of a problem for my people as well as travelers. The creatures have become stronger and more fearsome. I shall protect you."

Fran looked at him with her deep, golden eyes. I accept, but I would travel alone. If the Mist in the area is burning, I..."

Sugumu interrupted her, but Fran didn't take well to this. "The Mist is cool. You shall not go into a rage, as previous wayfaring Viera have. But when those Viera went into a rage, the Mist that was seething from the Zertinan Caverns was 'burning'. You shall be calm."

**-Royal Palace of Rabanastre-**

Ashe was able to speak with Larsa on taking the throne of her kingdom, and her request had been granted, the Dawn Shard, Midlight Shard and Dusk Shard were in back her possession. She had also met a new man, but he was away in Nabudis, so she rarely got a chance to see him.

The Palace Guard had been told to step up security, because of an attempted robbery from a few nights ago. This theif didn't get ahold of any of the palace treasure, but the Lady Ashelia B'Nargin had called Vaan to the palace. just to dismiss any suspicions.

One of the palace attendants had come running into the throne room, telling the queen about two visitors. He didn't like the fact that he was the one who had to go to the palace for some sort of comfirmation.

Ashe had been busy preparing a fete for her coming to the throne, and she didn't really have time for any interuptions. But then again, what do you do when a Sky Pirate walks through the gates and starts to push the guards out of the way just to talk to a member of the royal family?

"Dear Lady Ashe, good to see you've assumed the throne as rightful ruler."

"SILENCE!! How dare you barge in here, without permission from anybody, even one of the guard! How dare you!"

Her shouting didn't scare him, it just made him more anxious to ask her for the gil.

"Say, were I to as--"

"I said SILENCE!! You are not welcome here at this time! You will leave IMMEDIATELY!!"

Vaan came out from behind the 22-year old. "Well, what do you say to us just leaving?" He then whispered in Balthie's ear while Ashe wasn't looking. "We should get out before she throws us out, _or worse... _I mean, she is the Queen of Dalmasca!"

Balthier then shouted at the queen. "I need to borrow 100,000 gil, Your Majesty! I have dire need of this, and it would be wonderful if you could contribute to my cause."

Ashe backed away and returned to her duties. "Get out of my palace..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My, my what is Balthier to do? You'll just have to wait and see! Hee hee! R + R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Plan B

**To Earn 100,000 Gil**

**Chapter 3: Plan B**

**-Nalbina: Aerodome-**

With the Strahl completely demolished, Nono was having a great vacation. (Who wouldn't like to **not **have to work?)Nobody to boss him around or tell him to do something. He went into the town every now and then, seeing which parts of the fortress had been completed and if the merchants had gotten anything new in stock.

This bored him after three days of Balthier's absence, so he sold some of the loot he had collected to buy a ticket to Bhujerba. Nono missed Clio and Pilika, but decided that some technicks would be good to have. Nono was soon bored of this and sold some more loot for enough gil for a flight to Rabanastre.

-**Rabanastre-**

The Royal City of Rabanastre had been busier since Ashe had taken the throne, but that didn't mean Balthier could get the gil by just waiting for it to come to him.

Back at the Sandsea, they sat at the same table as before and began to think once more.

"Well, Mr. Let's Go Ask The Queen, what now?"

Baltheir glanced at him and grunted. "I fear I might never get the girl fixed at this rate...What shall I do? What indeed..."

Vaan began looking around the tavern. "Welllllll... You could always become a pickpocket. I could teach you and... I should be quiet, shouldn't I?"

"I would never steal, unless it was the last choice in the whole world. Now, if this were the Empire, I would just help myself. Don't you see? I've still a price on my head, and B'Gamnan on't stop searching for me 'til I'm in a grave." Balthier began to speak so lightly, that Vaan couldn't hear what he was saying.

Vaan looked down at the Notice Board and another plan came to him. "What about the Bunansa fortune? We did... you know...kill him. Isn't all that he owned yours?"

Tomaj was listening to their conversation from below. He had no idea why they were talking about inheritance of the Bunansa fortune, but he didn't think it would be right to interrupt them, so he just kept listening without them knowing.

Balthier gave a long sigh. "Yes, but it also means that I shall inherit my dear father's legacy: developing weapons for the Empire as head scientist of Draklor. I think you should know how I feel about it." He paused. "Don't mention my father or anything that he was a part of again, so long as you are in my presence. Besides, I don't take well to Larsa being the Emperor, even if he allowed Ashe to reclaim Dalmasca."

"I'm outta here. You can find a way to get the gil by yourself. **I've**gotta get back to Migelo's. I'm supposed to be watching the store for him **and** Penelo."

With those words, Vaan walked down the stairs and out the door. Balthier figured that there was nothing left for him to do but sit back and enjoy another drink. After seven drinks, he was completely drunk, but finally realized that he'd spent nearly 300 gil, of which he needed to buy the parts for his airship.

"Maybe...Maybe I can go to Bhujerbah and... and work in Lhusu. hic"

Tomaj saw him acting in an 'unappropriate' way, and cut him off of the drinks, then threw him outside.

"Maybe hic... Maybe I'll fly to Bhujerba and... and work...I don need you stinkin' dinks..." He began to stumble and struggle to not fall to the ground.

**-Nomad Village, Giza Plains-**

Fran had travelled far, and was rekieved that she was almost at Rabanastre. She decided to make a quick stop and and have something to drink, all the while talking with the nomads and telling them of her travels.

The next day, she crossed the short span of Giza and arrived at South Gate.

**-Rabanastre-**

"Balthier awaits, yet where shall I find him? The Sandsea, perhaps?"

Then, as Nono walked by, unsuspectingly, Fran noticed the moogle and asked if he knew where Balthier was.

"No. kupo. I've just arrived here myself, kupo! And I haven't seen him at all since I've arrived here, kupo. Have you checked out the Sandsea, kupo? I believe some of the towns people might know where he is, kupo. Some Bangaa were also talking about him near the fountain in the southern plaza, kupo. They might know as well, kupo-po!"

'Bangaa?' Fran thought. 'Could it be B'Gamnan? If it is, I must find him. Balthier could be in danger...'

"Would you come?"

Nono looked up to the viera. "NO!!!!!! No, no, no ,no, no, kupo! Balthier cannot see me here, kupo! No!"

After Nono finished screaming, he ran off towards the East Gate. Fran was puzzled by his behavior. She new it wasn't natural for moogles. But instead of dwelling on this fact, she left the plaza to find Balthier at the Sandsea, hopefully...

**-Meanwhile in the Real World-**

I, the author, have been thinking... How on Earth (in this case Ivalice), will Balthier keep on coming up with plans to get all that gil? Well, I need to think about it. Until then, I have to get back to listening to 30 Seconds to Mars and MCR...As I have said before in my profile, my life is highly boring. This is what I do in my spare time. If you have a problem with that, don't bother aysing anything...EVER...!

Thank you for taking part in this note. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic.

off air sound in background

**-The Sandsea-**

Fran had been looking around Rabanastre for three days, but hadn't found his location. Three days seemed too long to her.(She's over 50 years old. Anything would seem long, wouldn't it?) Little did she know that Balthier became too drunk for his own good and hopped on an airship to Bhujerbah. The viera didn't figure this out until she'd heard more rumors of his location around the town.

-**Lhusu Mines: Bhujerbah-**

Balthier was now sober (surprisingly...) and began to wonder why he came to the sky city in the first place. It never came to him, but he thought that as long as he was near the mine entrance, he applied ofr a job.

"We'll see how well you fare for now, the wage is twenty gil an hour. Still feel up to it?" Balthier nodded. "Good. For now, you can act as _a paravir_, to guard the actual miners. Sound good? Good. Get to work..."

He didn't like the sound of working in some bat-infested mine, but it was better than nothing, for the moment...

"How did I get into this?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fran's finally in Rabanastre but...well, what now? I don't know so wait and see. Be patient.


	4. Chapter 4: Caught! Fuzzy Handed

**To Earn 100,000 Gil**

**Chapter 4: Caught; Fuzzy-Handed!**

**-Bhujerbah: Miner's End-**

Fran had finally figured out where Balthier had gone, even if the information did come from Tomaj. She never thought that so much could happen if she was absent for a small while. She'd found him in the mines, not as sober as he could've been.

"What happened to you? I did not think one such as you could do such a thing. When we first walked into Rabnastre, you said you would never go to the tavern. I ask you, what happened?"

"I know. I can't believe what I did as well."

Fran had a strange look on her face. "It is strange. The Strahl is not docked here, and do not say you took the EIC to get here. It is not your way."

"That may be true, but I did take a public airship to get here. The Strahl is...under repairs... Let's get back to Rabanastre, head over to the Sandsea, and I shall tell you what has happened while you've been away." He held out his hand as to tell Fran 'after you'.

**-Rabanastre: Sandsea-**

Once they had their drinks and Fran was comfortable, Balthier told her how the Strahl crashed just outside of Nalbina, and that Nono would need 100,000 gil to fix up the airship, or at least try. Fran just listened closely and came up with a few points that Balthier didn't clear up.

"You say you asked Ashe for the gil, but she was in a bad mood, you came here, had some drinks and went to Lhusu. Now we are here once again. Did you have any sort of plan that would actually work?"

Balthier's head fell. "No... I don't know where Nono was planning that I would get 100,000 gil. It's hopeless..."

Fran threw her white hair out of her face. "I shall go back to Eryut and get some gil. The Viera have no use for it, so I am sure that they will be more than pleased to give it up. Wait for me here, and don't get drunk again. I don't want to have to pick you up off the street as you make stupid remarks about everything..."

**-Meanwhile in Migelo's-**

As a mechanic who was on vacation, Nono was enjoying himself. Being all alone, able to do what he wanted was like a dream. Although, he didn't really care for getting stepped on everywhere he went. It was quiet in Migelo's today, so it was an ideal resting place for the moogle.

Vaan was watching the shop for the old bangaa, as Penelo and Migelo were both out on errands in the city. He noticed that a moogle had walked in, not that it was unusual to see a moogle in the shop.

"Hi there. Can I..." Nono turned around and hid behind a shelf. "You're the Strahl's mechanic, aren't you!?"

"Y-yes, kupo... I need to tell you this, kupo, but I fear you will spoil my fun. Can you keep a secret, kupo?"

Vaan nodded.

"Well, I...I actually don't need Balthier to get 100,000 gil, kupo. I already have the amount I need to fix the Strahl, but a little extra could never hurt, right, kupo? Oh, please, please don't tell him, kupo!" Nono shrieked. "He'll _kill _me if he finds out what I've been doing, kupo!"

"Well, it's sort of your problem, so I can't really help."

Nono looked up into Vaan's eyes. "I don't need you to help, you just can't tell him, kupo. Please don't!"

Nono and Vaan didn't realize it, but Balthier was standing in the doorway of the shop, and overheard them talking. Balthier did not like what he heard.

"You little... Nono, you're fired! How could you make me suffer through all this!? All that I've been through since my girl crashed has been because of you!Agh!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can tell, Balthier was mad. Poor little Nono had just lost his job too, so he wasn't exactly in the best of spirits. Whatever will happen now? Even I sometimes wonder. My, oh, my...


	5. Chapter 5:Insurance? What Insurance?

**To Earn 100,000 Gil**

**Chapter 5: Insurance? What Insurance? I Have Insurance?**

One week had passed since Balthier fired Nono after figuring out that Nono was lying about the gil that he needed. One thing the sky pirate hadn't realized was that he needed the moogle to fix his airship. Sure, he had Fran, but Nono was the only one who could do a full-body repair on the Strahl.

It was midday and the sun was hanging high in the sky, shining its light among the city dwellers. Rabanastre became a busy city at this time of day, with all the people that lived in her.

The IASIC (Ivaliace Airship Insurance Company) was always busy, but as soon as they heard that the Strahl had gone down, they started to work on the case as soon as they could. Balthier didn't know it at the time, but he would be getting his precious Strahl back, all fixed up. Nono secretly sent them a letter, regarding the incident.

Nono felt bad for the hume. He, who was able to take a break, knew he would be discovered, but he didn't think he would get fired as chief mechanic because of it. He thought Balthier was taking it a little too far. Fran also thought the same, but didn't do anything about it.

"You should go speak with him." Fran said. "He will listen if you have any reason that is believeable. Let me tell you this, though. I do not fully support you in this plot, but I will admit it is amusing to a fault. I believe the IASIC has been informed about the Strahl. Balthier has insurance, but probably forgot about it. Tell him what I have told you. He will understand."

Nono nodded. Right now, he felt like doing anything to get his job back, even if it meant saying what a viera had said.

Balthier stood in the doorway of the hangar where the Strahl had been moved to. He held a letter in his left hand, along with an envelope. "Nono, come here."

The moogle did as he was asked. He was worried that Balthier would do something to him, but he didn't let his fear stop him. "Yes, kupo?"

"Forgive me. You're re-hired." He sighed and looked at the mess that was his airship. "This is a letter form the IASIC. I have insurance, and the Strahl will be getting fixed. Some parts have already been replaced." He turned around and sighed. "Can you forgive me for my behavior?"

Nono turned away. "I don't think I can, kupo. The way you've been acting, I might not accept being re-hired, kupo!"

Fran came up from behind. She smiled at Nono and Balthier. "Let his jokes go. Nono meant no disrespect to you, can you no see that? Even so, forgive him. This I ask as the viera I am."

"Fran," Balthier whipped around and turned to face her. "I've already reinstated him as chief mechanic. The Strahl will be fixed in three days, so we best do what we need to can while we're here. Nono, I wnat you to always be on the ship once we leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, oh yes, kupo!!!"

"Moogles and Humes... I shall never fully understand them. Their ways are far too... confusing. I have never or will ever meet another viera who understands them... Boys and their airships..."

She sighed and followed Balthier and Nono onto the repaired part of the Strahl. They all started to help fix it, and within three days, they were off traveling through the skies, as Balthier had said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay... I know, crappy ending, right? But I had to end it somehow, and I figured that this was the best way to end this long and somewhat painful fic to write. It was only painful because I'd run out of places and plans for Ballthier to go to, not because I became bored with it, but yes, I do take breaks from writing stories and fics to let the ideas roll in. Sometimes, there's no other way, right?

This is a note about Ashe in CHPT. 2: She was mad because of the attempted robbery on the Dawn, Dusk and Midlight Shards. After the theory about Vaan had been dismissed, she never did figure out who tried to break in. It actually was Vaan, but he only did it to prove Ashe needed better security in and around the palace. Also, he wanted to prove his love to Penelo by stealing the Midlight Shard for it's beauty. ( He thought that she was just a beautiful).

Also, I'm sorry about this being the last and shortest chapter. There are 2 reasons for this. 1) I needed to end the fic and 2) Balthier needed to get back in the skies. Ooops... I guess there's 3 reasons! 3), I have two more fics in the making. **_The Grace of an Alliance _**and **_Organization XIV._** If you like Ashe, than read the first one. If you like Roxas, Axel ( the organization in general...) or drawing on people's faces while they are asleep/ sick, the second one is for you.

_**PLEASE R + R ON ALL THREE!!!!!!!**_

ALSO...feel free to check out my profile to see what's happening with my fics, seeing as how I update it at least one a week... Anyways... ENJOY!!!

(By the way, this is the last chapter of this fic)


End file.
